Major Repeat
by OnAMission
Summary: Following the end of the small Sneak Peek of August 19, 2011's episode. Nathan gets stabbed and Audrey thinks that she can help him.


I saw a commercial for next weeks episode and almost died. They cannot kill off Nathan! I doubt they will, but it gave me the inspiration to write this. It follows right after the commercial stopped, so if you haven't seen the commercial I'll sum it up for you:

Audrey has apparently been repeating the same day, and on this day Nathan gets stabbed by a huge chunk of wood and is dying in the middle of the street.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haven. Bleh.

"Don't you even think about it Nathan," Audrey said to her unconscious partner, quickly preparing herself to give him CPR. She had tried her hardest to _not_ touch him; she didn't want him to experience the pain of this.

But he was slowly slipping away, and that would _**not**_ happen if she had anything to say about it. She began the chest compressions, and for a split second his eyes widened, but the way that his eyes had glazed over and closed told her that it was just a natural reflex to the nerve overload going on at the point on his chest she was touching.

She tried not to think about what that piece of wood had done to his side, and hoped that it hadn't gone _too_ far in.

"You are not dying on me, you jerk," she started crying, her tears falling on his shirt as she continued the CPR.

"Nathan. Nathan," She kept repeating his name like the sound of her voice would somehow bring him back.

He could feel her, and even though she knew that it was a big deal that she was the only one, she never reached out to him like that. She had once or twice, but only when she felt like he really needed it. She knew what all the little hand brushes for paperwork and him _accidentally_ bumping into her meant. They were all just other chances for him to feel normal again.

And now, he was dying.

She didn't care what the new CPR rules were, he was getting mouth to mouth. It had worked for years on countless people and anything that would help bring him out of the little bubble of unconsciousness he was absorbed in, she was going to do.

She opened his mouth, and pinched her fingers over his nose. Audrey started to blow air into him, watched his chest rise and then fall again, no reflex coming. He wasn't going to take another breath on his own right now. She blew again. And again.

"Nathan, you cannot do this to me," the tears were falling harder and faster now, and she wasn't usually this emotional about anything.

One more breath and she went back to chest compressions. Twelve compressions later and his eyes began to flutter open.

"Parker," his voice was an almost inaudible whisper.

Her hands stopped immediately, blurry vision focusing on his face.

"Crying will not be tolerated," he whispered roughly, but so softly that she hoped she hadn't imagined it.

"Nathan," she said the statement more like a question, wondering how he was joking at a time like this.

He tried to focus his eyes on her, it becoming harder than he thought it would be, "I love you, Audrey."

"I love you too, Nathan," she whispered to him.

His mouth quirked up into a very small smile, although it was the biggest one that he could muster. His eyes closed slowly, his pulse growing weaker and weaker.

Nathan was gone.

After the ambulance got there, she walked away from the scene. She knew that nothing could be done for her best friend. But she hoped and prayed that today was another repeat. It had to be. It just had to be.

She went immediately to her small apartment above The Gull and fell asleep on the bed.

The drive to the station was not an easy one. No one would be the least bit happy. Not when their Chief of Police had just died the day before. She refused to even glance at the newspaper that had been flung at her door this morning, scared of the contents on the obituaries page.

Her feet thudded across the sidewalk and up the stairs of the old building. She entered and allowed her eyes to look at the office that was Nathan's. It was empty. Audrey tried to hold herself together, barely making it to her office before she closed the door and collapsed in her chair.

This was the first time in a while that she'd cried over anything. She didn't feel like herself.

She was never going to see Nathan ever again. She'd never get to see the look of shear exhilaration on his face when she would put her hand on his shoulder when she would look at something he was holding. She'd never seen her dorky partner coo over babies again. She'd never see that small smirk he'd give when someone said something funny. She'd never see the frown that was usually plastered on his stoic face ever again.

Still sitting in her chair, she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, crying into her knees. Work was the last place she needed to be. There were too many things that reminded her of him.

She heard the door open and didn't care if anyone saw her like this. It didn't really matter right now.

"Hey, Parker, I was wonderi-" the sentence was cut off by the sobs that were coming from the blond.

"What's wrong?" the voice asked quickly, and she heard the door close again. She was going crazy, and at the moment she didn't really want it to stop.

Footsteps crossed the small room and stopped in front of Audrey. The man bent with his head at the height of her knees. Audrey heard his knee pop on the way down. Her hallucinations were very detailed.

"What's wrong Audrey," Nathan's voice asked quietly, scared to death of the answer she might give him.

"Y-Y-You're dead," she stuttered through her sobs.

This statement confused him, "How could I be dead?"

"You w-were," she broke into new tears, "stabbed."

"Look at me Audrey," he whispered.

Her head shook a vigorous 'no', "I'm not l-looking at y-you. It'll j-just r-remind me of what I l-l-lost."

"Audrey," he sighed and put his hand on her arm. He felt a shock wave go up it, but the sensation of her stayed in his hand.

She froze when she felt warmth. Her bloodshot red eyes flashed up to his face.

"See, I'm still here," he almost chuckled.

What she did next shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. Before he knew what she had done, Audrey was hugging him to death.

Her arms had gone under the light blue denim button-up he was wearing, her arms and hands pressing into his gray t-shirt. He could feel that her fingers were spread apart greatly, and were plastered safely to his back. Her head was against his chest, right under his chin, her whole body clinging to him like it was a life or death situation.

It didn't take long for him to wrap one of his arms around her waist and the other over her shoulder blades, making sure that his hands were open much like hers were. Nathan's cheek rested on top of her head, and he could feel her silky hair.

She was still crying, and the hot tears were burning through his shirt.

"Shhhh," he hushed her, running his hand through her hair, "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here."

They stayed there, swaying back and forth for a few more minutes.

"What were you saying when you were walking in?" Audrey mumbled against his shirt.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go get pancakes," he smiled into her hair.

"Pancakes sound good, but first I want to know something."

"What?"

"I want to know how this makes you feel," she pulled her hands from his back and moved them to the sides of his face. The five-oh-clock stubble was tickling her palms as she pulled him closer to her. She kissed his lips, waiting for him to respond. He kissed her back quickly, tightening his grip on her and pulling her closer. They had to pull away for air after a minute, and Nathan felt like he was going to faint. Nerve-overload. But he wasn't complaining.

His eyes closed and he stumbled backwards toward his old desk, grabbing it for support. Why had she done that to him for? Now it was going to be so much harder for him to forget that he loved her.

"So?" She asked, crossing her arms and a small smile played on her lips. Nathan's eyes remained closed, his knuckles white from the strain he was putting on his hands to stay upright.

"I can't describe how that makes me feel," the words barely coming from his mouth at all.

"Try."

"Amazing. Exhilarating," he began spouting off every word he would connect that to, "Indescribable. Wonderful. Exciting. Mind blowing. Beautiful. Insane."

"Good. That's what love is supposed to feel like," she began walking towards the door, brushing his legs while she passed him, "Want to go get some pancakes?"

His eyes opened slowly, looking at the door where Audrey was waiting.

"I would_** love **_to."


End file.
